User blog:Zombie8259/Base Building
While there are no built-in modules for base building in Space Agency, you can use the station parts in interesting ways to make planetary bases. Basic Information There is no known way to land multi-module objects on planets without them exploding. Also, there is no way to make a fully self-sustaining base with out resupply from orbit.(This is explained later on.) The planets have to have no atmosphere and solid surface to make bases on. The only viable planets are LUN, RED, PUR, BLU, ENC and JOR. Also, not every part can be used in making the base modules, due to the parts not being physically able to connect. Module Configurations Most of the base module configs will use a station module of some type on top of the Lunar Module Descent Stage or LK Lander Legs. Here is a list of the possible module configurations: LK Lander Legs + Space Station Module LK Lander Legs + Control Room LK Lander Legs + Medical Bay LK Lander Legs + Corridor LK Lander Legs + Habitation Module LK Lander Legs + Oxygen Garden LK Lander Legs + Cupola LK Lander Legs + MSS Module LK Lander Legs + Cargo Hold Getting the Base to Space Launch the modules any way you like. I prefer the Delta IV or the N-1-LOK-LK rocket for the base modules. After they are in orbit, fly them to what ever planet you want to have the base on. Now the tricky part: The Landing Landing the Modules Landing is the most difficult part of this, but its not to hard the on the 1st module, as you don't really care where it lands on the planet. There are two ways modules could be sent to a planet. They could be sent by a Tug Module. In that method, the tug with the modules is lowered until it is almost touching a planet's surface, and then un-docks.and then the module falls to the surface. The difficulty comes with landing multiple modules close together. This is accomplished by using an ATV. For modules with a docking port on top, they could be docked to a vehicle like an ATV. The aforementioned vehicle will carry it to its position on a planet, and un-docks just before the legs hit the surface Base Resupply Now that you have a base, you need to keep it resupplied. This is done with a method that CentauriSpaceworks discovered. In orbit of the planet that the base is on, have a Oxygen Garden docked to a ATV (This is the Re-Supply Station). Un-Dock the ATV from the O2 Garden and lower the ATV down till it almost hits the tops of the modules, then swap the cargo and re-dock with the O2 Garden. This is explained in more detail here: http://spaceagency.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Angrycat9000/Planetary_Resupply_Advances The Oxygen Garden cannot be used as a base module with an atmosphere because it cant be powered by internal batteries. Base Supply Storage Use the Cargo Hold for holding Batteries and Water. (O2 and CO2 can't be stored because they will get used up in the module.) Store O2 and CO2 scrubbers in LM Descent stages, as they will not get used up in there. When storing batteries, make sure the Cargo Hold is powered off. Category:Blog posts